In some instances, the formation of a mold used to cast or otherwise form dental prosthesis or other small castings is accomplished using an apparatus comprising a casting ring and a base. Examples of such apparatus as well as descriptions as to how they are used can be found in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,639,411, 5,153,095, 5,406,999, 5,655,692, 5,688,533, and 6,386,503, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In some instances: (a) a form is positioned on a form receiving portion (typically a sprue former) of the base that extends into a central cavity of the flask formed by the casting ring and base; (b) investment is poured into the central cavity and allowed to harden to form a mold; (c) the mold is removed from the flask; (d) the form is removed, typically by melting it, from the mold; and (d) the mold is used to cast or otherwise form a dental prosthesis.
Although the use of casting rings and bases to form molds is known, it is contemplated that previously known rings and bases are not satisfactory in all instances. As such, the present disclosure is directed to a combination of casting ring and base that has advantages over previously known casting rings and bases.